The Best Thing
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Wow, I think I've hit a record. Anyway, in this, it's the moment we've all been waiting for...Starscream confesses his love for Alexis! Total Alexis/Starscream pairing!


Disclaimer: The Best Thing belongs purely to Savage Garden. I own nothing but ideas. What now?!!!!

He had it all planned. It was perfect, flawless, it definitely wouldn't be a super failure, and for once in his life, everything was about to go Starscream's way. He was ready to tell Alexis how he felt, and he knew just how to do it. She had asked him once what it was like to fly, so he was gonna give her an answer…and get a few answers of his own.

Starscream managed to make his way to her place, find her window to find her sleeping. It was late, but this was the perfect chance. It was now or never. He surprisingly managed to put his hand in the tiny window and push her a little with his finger.

"Five more minutes" Alexis moaned, half asleep.

"Alexis, wake up, I gotta show you something".

At the sound of his voice she just sprung up like a once dead daisy returning to life.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I gotta show you something".

"What?".

"Just something. C'mon, you up for it?".

Alexis got up. "Please don't waste my time Starscream, I got school tomorrow".

"Sorry, but I really have to show you this".

"Alright, just let me change, will ya?".

"Right" Starscream withdrew from the window and waited for Alexis to show up at her window.

"I'm ready, now what?" Alexis asked when she came to the window.

He stuck his hand to the window. "Climb on so I can put you on the ground real quick".

Thankfully, she did so. Perfect, so far, so good. But how long could he keep it up?

Starscream transformed when she was on the ground and opened his cockpit.

"Get in, Alexis. I promise, you won't be disappointed".

"I don't know-".

"Do you trust me?".

"Well, yeah, that's kinda a duh question".

"Alright then, trust me on this".

"Okay, I'll try".

She climbed in and he closed the cockpit on his own and took off, thankfully not destroying anything for a change. Then again, he hadn't been destructive in a while.

"So what are you showing me exactly?" Alexis asked as she looked outside.

"How I feel" he wanted to say it, but he simply said, "It's a surprise. But I promise, you'll love it".

A silence reigned for a minute, until he started singing again. Gosh he loved doing that now, even if he did sound terrible doing it.

**"Never want to fly. Never want to leave. Never want to say what you mean to me. Never want to run. Frightened to believe that you're the best thing about me. You're the best thing about me". **

"Hey" Alexis said, "I love that song. Mind if I join in?".

"You're welcome anytime. C'mon, show me what you got" Starscream teased.

"Alright, I will" Alexis answered his challenge, _"Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry. In a maze, searching for a way to shut down. Turn around, feel the ground beneath me. You're so close". _

It didn't take long for Screamer to join in. **"Where do you end? Where do I begin? Always pushing and pulling. Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me. I'm in a daze, stumbling and bewildered. North of Gravity, head up in the stratosphere. You and I roller coasting riding love. You're the center of adrenaline and I'm beginning to understand…"**.

Alexis and Starscream sang together at the chorus.

"_**Never want to fly. Never want to leave. Never want to say what you mean to me. Never want to run. Frightened to believe that you're the best thing about me". **_

_"Walk on broken glass, make my way through fire. These are the things I would do for love. Farewell peace of mind. Kiss goodbye to reason". _

**"Up is down. The impossible occurs each day. This intoxication fuels me. I only pray it doesn't kill me". **

_**"Never want to fly. Never want to leave. Never want to say what you mean to me. Never want to run. Frightened to believe that you're the best thing about me". **_

_"You're the center of adrenaline…."_ Alexis sang as Starscream landed in a nearby clearing where all the starry sky was able to be seen.

**"And I'm beginning to understand that you could be the best thing about me". **

He transformed back as they sang the chorus together again.

_**"Never want to fly. Never want to leave. Never want to say what you mean to me. Never want to run. Frightened to believe that you're the best thing about me". **_

The two stopped for a minute to take a breather before singing the chorus one last time.

_**"Never want to fly. Never want to leave. Never want to say what you mean to me. Never want to run. Frightened to believe…that you're the best thing about me". **_

__They stopped again, only this time it was over. Alexis gazed up at the sky.

"Oh my God, Starscream! This is what you wanted to show me? It's gorgeous!".

"Told you that you wouldn't be disappointed. Yes, it's very nice…but it can't match you".

"What?" Alexis asked.

"The stars…you put them all to shame".

"You're such a liar!" Alexis thought he was joking.

"I'm serious, Alexis, serious as I'll ever be. You see, as of late…you've been all over my mind. You've been in my dreams, in my spark, everywhere. Alexis…I love you. With every beat of this spark…I mean it. I know it's strange, but you have this beautiful effect on me. And I thank you for it. If you don't like me, I'll understand. I mean, I did try to kill you in the past and-".

"Shhh" Alexis cut him off, "You're ranting again. So this is what all of this was for? It was all for me?".

"If I could take all the stars from heaven down here, I'd give them all to you, Alexis. You deserve them. Whereas I, I haven't deserved a single thing you've given me. Yet, you gave it anyway. At first I didn't understand, but now I think I do. I really love you Alexis…I'd die a thousand deaths before I let anything bad happen to you",

He was so passionate in his words, and she could tell he wasn't lying. He would die a thousand, no, a million deaths for her….Just for her. That was true devotion, and his love was absolutely pure.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. He had rendered her speechless.

"Do I have to prove it? I can you know" he said after a few minutes.

"What kind of proof?" Alexis asked.

Starscream put his hand down and Alexis instinctively got on it. She was fearless as he picked her up and put her to his chest, over his spark.

"Feel it, Alexis. Feel what you do to me every time I'm with you or think of you".

She felt it alright. It was so warm there, she didn't want to be moved. Alexis could've stayed in that moment forever. She didn't know why, but she started crying.

"I….I love you too, Starscream" she managed to say.

'Don't cry, my little one. You have no idea the pain the sight brings to me".

"Okay" Alexis laughed a little, "Now you're being over dramatic".

"Once again, I'm being serious".

"I know but it's just kinda funny to me. That a Decepticon turned Autobot would act like this. I'm sorry if you feel offended".

"Not at all".

She was still there, on his chest as she let the last of her tears fall. She let out a yawn and just fell asleep there, it was just that comfortable. Starscream smiled, He had done it. He was in love and earned another's love in return. His efforts hadn't been in vain after all. He would always love her, and he knew that. A thousand deaths….yeah, nothing could stop his love for her….Nothing.

A/N: Wow, it's 1:34 in the morning and I'm still typing. Wow, this is a first for me. I've never posted a fanfic past 1:20 at the latest. That and I posted Crush just hours before. I'd like to thank tlcoopi7 for giving me the idea for the song. I'd never even heard of it and all I had to do was read the lyrics to get the idea for this. Sorry if I made Screamer a little too dramatic in this, but I'm actually very proud I did this. This is cool. But what am I gonna do now? This series now actually needs a plot!!! Someone help!!! I'm just kidding, I'll eventually think of something. Well, I got another fanfic to type. See ya!


End file.
